Ангил Хьюли
right|250px|Ангил Хьюли. СОЛДАТ 1-ого класса, возраст которого примерно 25 лет. Он является сыном Джиллиан Хьюли и Доктора Холландера, который был создан в рамках Проекта G. Он играет роль наставника Зака Фэйра в Crisis Core, а также он является владельцем Бастер меча до него. У него серьезный характер, но он имеет и игривую сторону, давая Заку прозвище "Щенок Зак". Ангил имеет хорошие отношения со своими друзьями, Сефиротом и Генезисом. У него есть два белых крыла на правой стороне спины, которые вызывают у него беспокойство, поскольку он считает их чертами монстра. Он имеет небольшой фанклуб в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', называемый Хранители Чести. В японской версии его озвучивал Кадзухико Иноуэ, а в английской версии Джош Гилман. Внешность и характер thumb|left|Ангил появляется в Нибельхейме. Ангил высокий мужчина с сильно развитой мускулатурой. У него черные волосы зачесанные назад, за исключением двух челок по бокам его лица. Ангил носит стандартную форму СОЛДАТ 1-ого класса, а вооружен он стандартным мечом СОЛДАТа и Бастер мечом, который он очень редко использует. Позже, у Ангила появляются два белых крыла на правой стороне спины (одно большое крыло сверху и маленькое снизу). Ангил является моральным преданным персонажем. Он гордится своим членством в СОЛДАТ, и это греет его больше, чем что либо другое. Его делом чести является защита стольких людей, сколько возможно, и почти ничто не может встать между ним и его честью и гордостью. Он видит в своем мече, который был ему подарен родителями, символ своей мечты и чести, и следовательно, повредив его он повредит свою честь, поэтому он старается использовать его как можно меньше. Также, было показано что у него порой есть тонкое чувство юмора, называя Зака щенком. Согласно письму из его фанклуба, хобби Ангила является садоводство и приготовление пищи, а также он любит гладить собак. Как выясняется позже, после трансформации Лазарда в него, Ангил имел сильное чувство справедливости. Он хотел помочь всей планете, защищая ее от монстров, одним из которых он считал себя. Ангил также является влиятельным членом СОЛДАТа. Многие члены корпуса считают его наставником и кумиром, идеалом оперативника СОЛДАТ. Он даже, по мнению многих, был духовным лидером СОЛДАТа. Позже его влияние переходит к Заку, который занимает его роль наставника для новобранцев. Когда он узнает об эксперименте, в результате которого он был создан, Ангил начинает ненавидеть себя, чувствуя себя настоящим монстром, который не может иметь достоинства и чести. Он винит во всем этом СОЛДАТ, и часто винит в этом себя, хотя он по прежнему в сердце считает себя СОЛДАТом. История Молодые годы За несколько лет до событий ''Crisis Core, Джиллиан Хьюли вместе с доктором Холландером участвовала в эксперименте, названном в честь нее, Проект Джиллиан. Этот проект был ветвью проекта Дженова, целью которого было создание человека с возможностями Цетра. Джиллиан были введены клетки Дженовы (которую Холландер посчитал за Цетра), а ее клетки стали вводить другим испытуемым. В результате этого появился Ангил Хьюли. Все детство Ангил жил в деревне Банора, вместе со своей матерью и отчимом. Он жил бедно, по сравнению со своим лучшим другом, сыном хозяина деревни, Генезиса Рапсодоса, который также появился в результате проекта G. Все детство они провели вместе и стали лучшими друзьями. thumb|Ангил и Генезис в поединке против Сефирота. Много лет спустя, Ангил становится СОЛДАТом 1-ого класса, а также наставником и примером для подражания многих членов СОЛДАТа, таких как Зак Фэйр. Он владеет огромным Бастер мечом, который ему подарил его отчим, когда он поступал в Шинра, хотя он редко его использует, боясь его "износа, поломки и ржавчины". Он видит в этом мече честь и гордость своей семьи, и следовательно, повредив этот меч он повредил бы свою честь. Во время тренировки в Комнате виртуальной реальности,которая принимает образ Юнонской пушки, Ангил и Генезис начинают сражаться с Сефиротом вместе, но Генезис решает в одиночку сразиться с Сефиротом, утверждая, что он тоже хочет стать героем. Во время боя, эти двое чуть ли не убивают друг друга. Ангил останавливает их, когда они направлялись друг на друга, блокируя Сефирота с помощью рукояти Бастер меча и Генезиса с помощью меча СОЛДАТа. Генезис получает травму после разлома меча Ангила, осколок которого попадает ему в плечо. Позже, Ангил становится добровольным донором крови, чтобы помочь излечиться Генезису, после того как становится известно, что кровь Сефирота не подходит для переливания Генезису. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' thumb|200px|Обними свои мечты. Через несколько месяцев, Ангил появляется во время попытки вернуть поезд Шинры в Мидгаре, который был захвачен солдатами Вутая, переодетых в форму пехотинцев Шинра. Ангил и Зак спрыгивают с вертолета на движущийся поезд, и Ангил говорит Заку чтобы он был осторожнее, прежде чем он разрешает Заку зачистить поезд в одиночку. Дальше Ангил появляется только когда Сефирот побеждает Зака, после чего он был остановлен Ангилом. Ангил достает свой телефон и выбирает на нем функцию "Отмена Миссии", после чего железнодорожная станция, Мидгар и Сефирот исчезают, так как все это оказывается лишь тренировкой. Потрясенный и раздраженный выбором Ангила отменить "миссию", Зак начинает жаловаться что он только начинал. Ангил дает ему несколько советов: Не забывать свои мечты, гордость и честь. Он выходит из комнаты, оставив Зака недовольным и запутанным. Вскоре после этого, Ангил звонит Заку, говоря ему, чтобы он пришел в Комнату Брифинга. Как только они туда прибывают, директор Лазард начинает объяснять Заку его первую миссию. Они должны пробраться в храм Вутая, чтобы помочь положить конец Вутайской войне. Зак удивлен слышать то, что Ангил рекомендовал его на эту миссию и на повышение в СОЛДАТы 1-ого класса. Pushing the excited Zack off of him, Angeal tells Zack not to make him regret his decision and prepare to leave. В лесу, где-то около Вутайского Форта Тамблин, Ангил рассказывает Заку о "тупояблоках", яблоках, которые могут вырасти в любое время года. Ангил говорит ему, что люди очень любили эти яблоки, и что они раз в год их собирали. Зак в шутку называет Ангила вором, но он говорит, что тогда он и его семья были очень бедны. Крупнейшая яблоня Банорских Белых росла возле дома самой богатой семьи в деревне. Ангил говорит, что он никогда не брал яблок с того дерева, так как сын этой богатой семьи был его лучшим другом. Зак спрашивает, почему он просто не мог подойти и спросить этих яблок у своего друга, но Ангил говорит , что "Даже в то время я имел честь". Тогда Зак спрашивает, как эти тупояблоки связаны с ним, на что Ангил отвечает - "Без своей истории ты просто скучен". Он смеясь уходит, оставляя Зака позади себя. thumb|Ангил в Вутае. Ангил и Зак начинают свою миссию и о Ангиле ничего не слышно, пока Зак не убивает двух монстров внутри Вутайского додзе и отвечает на его телефонный звонок. Быстро сообщив ему, что он почти все закончил и вернется через пять минут, Ангил завершает свой звонок. Вернувшись в додзе, Зака сбивает с ног один из монстров и почти убивает его, но Ангил успевает спасти его в последний момент. Зак отмечает, что Ангил использовал свой заветный меч, который он почти никогда не использует, на что Ангил шутит, что жизнь Зака ему немного более важна чем меч, но только совсем немного. По пути назад, Зак и Ангил встречают Лазарда, а также подвергаются нападению трех странных солдат. Ангил остается сражаться с ними, а Заку он поручает защитить Лазарда. В тайне от Зака, Ангил решает 'дезертировать' из Шинра, когда Генезис решает переманить его на свою сторону и вернуть его доверие к себе. Когда Зак возвращается чтобы помочь Ангилу, он нигде его не находит. Теми странными солдатами оказываются Копии Генезиса. После того как Зак говорит Сефироту о исчезновении Ангила, Сефирот начинает называть Ангила предателем, дезертирующим из СОЛДАТ также как и Генезис, но Зак отказывается верить в то, что Ангил мог предать их. left|thumb|200px|Ученик и наставник. Примерно два месяца спустя, Зак и Ценг отправляются в Банору, родной город Генезиса и Ангила, с целью поиска Генезиса. Когда Зак собирается сражаться с Генезисом, появляется Ангил, отбирает у Зака его меч и направляет его на Генезиса. Генезис спрашивает Ангила, сможет ли он действительно прожить в этом мире, после чего он покидает фабрику по производству сока. Ангил оборачивается и воткнув меч Зака в землю, отправляется вслед за ним. Когда Зак возвращается к дому Джиллиан Хьюли, он находит ее мертвой на полу и смотрящего на безжизненное тело матери Ангила, держащего Бастер меч. В гневе, Зак бьет Ангила по лицу, из-за чего он падает на землю, крича ему в лицо о том, как и зачем он убил ее. Ангил говорит ему, что у его матери не было причин жить, так же, как и у него самого. После того как появляется Генезис, Ангил исчезает. thumb|200px|Ангил показывает Заку свои крылья. Через четыре месяца во время нападения копий генезиса на Мидгар, Зак и Сефирот узнают, что из Ангила можно делать такие же Копии, как из Генезиса. Зак начинает преследовать доктора Холландера после того, как они с Сефиротом находят его записи. На Внутреннем Плато Сектора 5, когда Зак пытается уговорить Холландера прийти в себя, из-за колонны появляется Бастер меч и преграждает Заку путь. Зак спрашивает Ангила, для чего он все это делает, на что он отвечает "Мировое Господство" и "Месть". Зак спрашивает, зачем ему это нужно, но Ангил не может ответить на этот. Он расправляет свои крылья и говорит что он стал монстром, и как монстр, должен думать только об этих двух целях. Зак говорит Ангилу, что у него не крылья монстра, а крылья ангела, но Ангил сомневается в этом, спрашивая его, о чем же мечтают ангелы. Ангил говорит что у ангелов есть только одна мечта — стать людьми. После чего он бьет Зака в живот, отправляя его в полет. Зак не собирается сражаться с Ангилом, даже когда Ангил говорит ему защищаться, но Зак был опечален лишь тем, что он не может помочь своему другу. Ангил с помощью магии ударяет об пол, после чего пол под Заком рушится, и он падает вниз в трущобы. left|thumb|200px|"Наш враг это все, что создает страдания" - The Promise. Появившись на шоссе Сектора 0 в Мидгаре, Ангил встречает Зака на пути к штаб-квартире Шин-Ра и просит его присоединиться к нему, указав что их врагом является то, что приносит миру страдания. Прибыв в штаб-квартиру Шинра, они встречают Сефирота сражающегося с копиями Генезиса. Когда Ангил отправляется сражаться снаружи, а Сефирот остается на текущем этаже, Зак отправляется на верхний этаж, чтобы проверить Профессора Ходжо. Ангил появляется в лаборатории Ходжо и говорит Генезису остановиться. Ходжо кажется удивляется, увидев Ангила и Генезиса с крыльями. thumb|Ангил противостоит Генезису в Здании Шинра. Генезис начинает читать строки из 4 акта LOVELESS'а. Ходжо рассказывает, что Акт 4 это сцена, когда лучшие друзья сражаются друг с другом на дуэли, и говорит, что он прочитал всю эту книгу в попытке почерпнуть в ней что нибудь интересное, но он понял, что она полная чушь. Ангил спрашивает, чем же закончилась эта дуэль, но Ходжо говорит что это неизвестно, так как последний акт LOVELESS'а не был найден. Генезис утверждает, что ответ на концовку LOVELESS'а лежит в таинственном Подарке Богини. Ангил хватает Зака и летит за Генезисом. Ангил оставляет Зака на верхней части здания, чтобы тот победил новый призыв Генезиса, Бахамута Фьюри, а сам улетает сражаться с Генезисом. После победы над Генезисом, Ангил встречает Зака в трущобах Сектора 5 на следующий день, и извиняется перед ним за то, что он оставил его сражаться одного. Ангил говорит, что Генезис и Холландер отправились в Модеохейм. Зак спрашивает его, не планирует ли он вернуться в СОЛДАТ, но Ангил не отвечает и улетает. Позже, Ангил в последний раз появляется в Общественной бане Модеохейма, после того как Ценг сообщает Заку, что на него с Клаудом напал Ангил, и что он ждет его. Ангил говорит Заку что он должен будет сражаться с Генезисом, но для этого он должен подготовить Зака. Ангил спрашивает Зака, есть ли тот, кто ждет его, возможно подразумевая отношения Аэрис и Зака, про которые он каким то образом узнал. В это время в комнату входит доктор Холландер и говорит Ангилу что пришло время отомстить за его семью, но Ангил отвечает, что его отец мертв. Ошеломленный, Холландер говорит ему чтобы он отомстил за свою мать, но Англи говорит, что его матери было настолько стыдно за свое прошлое, что она покончила жизнь самоубийством. На это доктор Холландер отвечает, она даже использовала собственное имя для кодового названия проекта: Проект G, также известный как Проект Джиллиан. Он продолжает объяснять, что Джиллиан были введены клетки Дженовы, а ее клетки были введены в плод, известный как Генезис. Но в то время как Генезис был провальным экспериментом, Ангил получил ее клетки напрямую, что делало его совершенным. thumb|200px|Покаянный Ангил. Ангил говорит, что он не более, чем совершенный монстр, так как его черты внешности и способности можно передавать другим людям и монстрам. Холландер добавляет, что и сам Ангил получил способность Дженовы поглощать черты других существ и превращаться в монстра. left|thumb|200px|Зак слушает последние слова Ангила. Ангил спрашивает Зака, помнит ли он свое обещание, что они будут сражаться против всего, что приносит страдания миру. Зак говорит Ангилу что он не приносит страдания, но Ангил говорит ему, что он приносит страдания самому себе, призывая в это время Копии Ангила, которые появляются сверху. Хотя доктор Холландер кричит чтобы он остановился, предупреждая его, что он не сможет усвоить всех существ сразу, Ангил силой отталкивает Холландера, после чего использует этих монстров чтобы превратиться в создание, называемое Покаянный Ангил, которое Зак вынужден уничтожить. Побежденный, умирающий Ангил говорит Заку свои последние слова. Он говорит, что он все сделал правильно, и что он рассчитывает на него, что он сделает все остальное. Ангил передает Заку Бастер меч, заканчивая свою жизнь словами: "Защищай свою честь, всегда". thumb|Последняя Копия Ангила в церкви. Более чем через год после смерти Ангила, последняя выжившая Копия Ангила (волк с двумя крыльями и его лицом) появляется в церкви Аэрис, когда Зак посещает ее. Он считает, что этот монстр пытается навредить Аэрис и прыгает вперед, чтобы защитить ее, но вместо того чтобы атаковать, копия защищает их от появившегося робота Шинры. Раненая и ослабленная от столкновения с роботом, копия взлетает к вершине церкви, где и остается сидеть. Перед уходом, чтобы построить коляску для цветов для Аэрис, Зак предупреждает копию оставаться на месте. За четыре года, что Зак провел в заключении в Особняке Шинра, появляющегося Ангила видели по всему миру. Через четыре года после Нибельхеймского Инцидента, Зак видит физическое проявление Ангила (вызванное реакцией на огромную концентрацию клеток Дженовы и Мако энергии). Он спрашивает Зака, как он мог считать себя СОЛДАТом. Сильные эмоции Зака позволяют ему освободиться из камеры где его держали, чтобы попытаться воссоединиться со своим наставником. left|thumb|200px|Ангил помогает Заку сделать его первые шаги на пути в Лайфстрим. Прибыв в Гонгагу, Зак снова видит Ангила. Однако, выясняется что этим видением, о появлении которого много раз сообщалось, является Директор Лазард, который каким-то образом получил клетки Ангила и стал копией Ангила. Он получил от Ангила не только его внешность, но и его чувство справедливости. Тем не менее, он не получил ни силу Ангила, ни его иммунитет против деградации, и он также деградировал, как и Генезис. Когда Зак отправляется чтобы покончить с Генезисом, Лазард и последняя Копия Ангила используют свои последние силы, чтобы защитить Клауда от Шинра. После боя они оба отправляются в Лайфстрим. Позже, после Последнего боя Зака, когда Зак начинает свой путь по возвращению в Планету, реальный Ангил спускается с неба, и как истинный ангел помогает ему начать это путешествие. Боевые показатели right|150px|Бастер меч. Ангил, опасаясь "износа и ржавчины" Бастер меча, почти никогда его не использует, за исключением чрезвычайных ситуаций. Однако, используя его, он показывает мастерское владение им, даже не смотря на его большой вес. В большинстве случаев, он использует обыкновенный меч СОЛДАТа, а также он может сражаться в рукопашную. Иногда он может использовать магию. Большая физическая сила Ангила позволяет ему не использовать магию, он также в состоянии убить монстра с одного удара, и даже прервать поединок между Сефиротом и Генезисом. После того как он узнает о своем происхождении в результате проекта G, у Ангила появляется целый ряд новых способностей. В качестве успешного получателя силы Дженовы, он является двусторонним генетическим каналом, способный передавать свой генетический материал людям и монстрам, sпередавая им совою внешность, а также в свою очередь он в состоянии поглотить одного или нескольких монстров. Подобно другим "сыновьям" Дженовы, у Ангила появляются два белых крыла на правой части его спины, которые позволяют ему летать. Босс Ангил появляется как босс в виде Покаянного Ангила. Галерея Этимология Имя Ангил, скорее всего, происходит от ирландского слова "ангел", "Aingeal", которое произносится также как и Angeal, символизируя его белые крылья. Также, специальные атаки Покаянного Ангила связывают его с иудео-христианскими традициями, которые названы в честь Семи Смертных Грехов; Unleashed Wrath (его DMW), End of Gluttony, Wings of Pride, Charge of Greed, Thunder of Envy, Defense of Lust и Rage of Sloth. Его Фамилия Хьюли происходит от греческого слова "hyle", которое переводится с латинского как "Материя". Интересные факты *Вероятно, дизайн Ангила был основан на оригинальном дизайне Тэцуи Номуры для Клауда Страйфа. *Его копиями, как правило, являются Ариман, Гриффон, Guard Hound и Сахагин. *Считается, что последняя копия Ангила появилась из воли Ангила, и что он контролирует ее из Лайфстрима для того, чтобы продолжать помогать Заку. Это предположение появляется после того, как Копии Генезиса нападают на Коста дель Соль, и Ценг предполагает, что Генезис может контролировать их после смерти. *В игре есть несколько моментов, когда появляется одно белое перо. Оно, кажется, символизирует дух Ангила. *По словам его фанклуба, любимым хобби Ангила является "Гладить собачек", он любит природу, а его ценным навыком является приготовление еды из остатков. *It is implied a few times in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' that Angeal would rather fight barehanded than use the Buster Sword. This is supported by Angeal's DMW limit. However, he is sometimes seen with a basic SOLDIER-issued sword for backup use, for example, during the fight between Sephiroth and Genesis. *Из всех тех, кто родился благодаря Проекту Дженова, Ангил был первым и единственным, кто имел более одного крыла и у которого они были не черного цвета. Ангил также является единственным продуктом Проекта Дженова, кто не желает вреда другим, так что белые крылья могут быть символом его пацифизма. *The scenes of Angeal and Zack grabbing hands in Wutai and the ending FMV are reminiscent of Aerith and Cloud grabbing hands after Cloud's final confrontation with Sephiroth at the end of ''Final Fantasy VII, and during the fight against Bahamut SIN in Advent Children Complete. *Out of the three initial 1st class SOLDIERs, (Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal) Angeal is the only one to wear the basic SOLDIER uniform, while the other two have custom clothes. en:Angeal Hewley de:Angeal Hewley es:Angeal Hewley it:Angeal Hewley Категория:Персонажи Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-